kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pfade der Verdammnis (Arendyn Silberzunge)
right|300px|(c)Altana =Pfade der Verdammnis:= Vorwort Diese Geschichte erzählt, wie das Leben des Elfen Arendyn Silberzunge aus den Fugen gerissen wurde und die grausamen Launen des Schicksals ihn zu dem machten, was er heute ist. Prolog "Musst du wirklich schon wieder gehen?" Enttäuscht blickte Kherwen ihn an, während sie geschickt Laynas hüftlanges, kastanienbraunes Haar zu einem Zopf flocht. "Ich bin doch bald zurück.," versuchte Arendyn sie mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu beschwichtigen, doch noch bevor er durch die Tür getreten war, hatte sie ihr Vorhaben beendet und versperrte ihm mit mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen den Weg. "Das hast du gestern auch gesagt und wir mussten stundenlang auf dich warten!" Der Blutelf lächelte entschuldigend und beobachtete, wie sich die zornige Falte zwischen den Brauen seiner Frau glättete. Sie liebte sein Lächeln. "Ich habe mich doch schon tausendmal entschuldigt, aber ich war so in meine Forschungen vertieft... Ich bin so nahe an einer neuen Beschwörung." Murrend ließ sie zu, dass er seine Arme um sie legte und ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte, mit einem resignierenden Seufzen lehnte sie sich an seine Brust. "Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du liebst deine Bücher mehr als uns..." Arendyn küsste sie noch einmal und löste sich dann widerstrebend von ihr, schulterte seine Tasche und wendete sich seiner Tochter zu. "Jetzt, wo du die Prüfungen bestanden hast, wird es noch schwerer für dich, also lern fleißig. Wenn ich heute Abend heim komme und dich wieder träumend unter einem Baum sitzen sehe, ziehe ich dir die Ohren lang," warnte er sie mit gespielter Strenge, doch die junge Elfe grinste nur, während sie sich stolz das Amulett umlegte, welches ihr ihr Lehrmeister geschenkt hatte, nachdem sie die Prüfung zur Priesterin bestanden hatte. Kopfschüttelnd über ihre Sturheit trat er durch die Tür und lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung des seit einigen Monaten am Rand des kleinen Städtchens ansessigen Flugmeisters. Früher, als es noch keine Flugverbindung zwischen Morgenluft und Silbermond gegeben hatte, war der Hexenmeister seinen Forschungen daheim nachgegangen, doch mangelte es ihm dort an Platz und Ruhe für seine Beschwörungen, abgesehen davon war Kherwen ganz und gar nicht begeistert von all den Kreidezeichnungen, Bannkreisen und seinen Utensilien gewesen, zumindest nicht, wenn man er seine Beschwörungen aus Platzgründen im Schlaf- oder Wohnzimmer abhielt... Seitdem endlich ein Flugmeister in die blutelfische Kleinstadt gekommen war, konnte der Gelehrte endlich jeden Tag in die Hauptstadt fliegen, dort sein Tagewerk verrichten und abends pünktlich zum Abendessen zurückkehren, anstatt einmal im Monat den langen Fußmarsch nach Silbermond anzutreten, um seine Ergebnisse vorzutragen. Arendyn warf noch einen letzten, zufriedenen Blick auf das kleine, jedoch in seinen Augen perfekte Heim, dass sie sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten errichtet hatten, dann machte er sich auf den täglichen Weg zu seinem Arbeitsplatz, nicht wissend, dass dieser Tag sein Leben verändern würde... Flammen des Schicksals "Auf gehts, Kralle!" Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln gab der Flugmeister Silbermonds dem Drachenfalken einen Klaps auf das Hinterteil, woraufhin dieser mit einem schrillen Krächzen in die Lüfte stieg, Arendyn klammerte sich wie jedes Mal bei dem abrupten Start verzweifelt an den schuppigen Hals des Tieres, bis das steile Geflatter einem gleichmäßigen Gleitflug gewichen war, erst dann traute er sich, die verkrampften Finger wieder zu entspannen und die vorbeiziehende Landschaft unter ihm zu betrachten. Für ihn war das Fliegen Wunder und Schrecken zugleich, denn einerseits liebte er es, wenn der rotgoldene Immersangwald unter ihm hinwegglitt, wie ein schimmerndes Meer aus Blättern, andererseits hatte ihn die immense Höhe des Fluges das Fürchten gelehrt, seitdem er als Kind beinahe vom Drachenfalken gefallen war und diese unterschwellige Angst war, auch wenn er wusste, dass andere ihn deshalb verspotteten, geblieben. Nachdem einige Zeit verstrichen war störte auf einmal etwas das vollkommende Bild des Blättermeers, und es war ausnahmsweise nicht die Todesschneise, welche ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, denn eine dicke Rauchsäule stieg wie eine gefräßige, schwarze Schlange zum Himmel auf, um kurz vor den Wolken zu vergehen. Eine eisige Hand schien sein Herz zu umklammern und diesmal war es nicht die Furcht vor dem Absturz, die Arendyns Hände verkrampfen ließ, jeder Meter, denn er zurücklegte schien all sein innerliches Flehen sinnloser werden zu lassen. Kaum berührte die schuppige Haut des Drachenfalkens den fruchtbaren Waldboden, da sprang der Blutelf bereits ungeschickt von dem mit einem knurrenden Laut protestierenden Tier und rannte mit ausholenden Schritten auf die nahe Quelle des dichten, dunklen Rauchs zu und hätten ihn nicht auf einmal starke Arme zurückgehalten, so hätte er sich nach einem entsetzten Blick auf die Umstehenden direkt in das Flammenmeer gestürzt. "Arendyn! Bleib zurück!" Mit verzweifelter Wut stemmte er sich gegen den eisernen Griff des anderen Elfen, doch für Sinderas trainierten Körper war er kein Gegner. "Lass mich los! Ich muss ihnen helfen!" Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung schlug er nach dem Waldläufer, woraufhin sich der Griff des überrascht Aufkeuchenden kurz lockerte, was der Hexenmeister sofort nutzte, um auf den Eingang des lichterloh brennenden Hauses zuzustürmen, nur um einen Herzschlag später mit auf den Rücken gedrehtem Arm im Schlamm zu liegen. "Ich kann dich verstehen, aber du kannst nichts mehr für sie tun, das Feuer brennt schon seit Stunden! Sie..." "Sie leben! Ich muss ihnen helfen, lass mich los! SIE LEBEN!!!" Doch egal, wie sehr er sich gegen die Logik und den Griff des Elfen sträubte, egal wie sehr er nach Kherwen und Layna schrie und sich wand, keinen von beiden Kämpfen vermochte er zu gewinnen. So kam es, dass Arendyn Silberzunge an diesem Abend, anstatt wie üblich lachend und scherzend und natürlich wie üblich zu spät am Tisch zu sitzen, weinend vor den brennenden Trümmern seiner Vergangenheit auf dem angenehm kühlen Waldboden saß, während er hilflos zusehen musste, wie die gierigen Flammen des Verlusts alles fraßen, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte. Düstere Vorahnungen "Es tut mir furchtbar Leid für dich," wiederholte Sinderas zerknirscht, sicherlich zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Morgen, doch wie schon die vorigen hundert Male nickte der Gelehrte nur stumm und starrte weiter unbewegt auf die Maserung der Tischplatte. Frustriert lehnte sich der Waldläufer an sie steinerne Wand seines Wohnzimmers, als endlich Bewegung in den Hexenmeister kam, langsam und stockend, wie eine verrostete Maschine, welche sich seit einer Ewigkeit das erste Mal zögerlich bewegte, drehte er den Kopf und sah dem Blonden in die moosgrün leuchtenden Augen. "Es... ist meine Schuld," flüsterte der Blutelf mit vom Schreien heiserer Stimme, der Schmerz, welcher in seiner Stimme mitschwang und in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen stand, ließ Sinderas zusammenzucken, als hätte sein Gegenüber ihn angebrüllt. Dann fasste er sich wieder und legte seinem langjährigen Freund und Nachbarn tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Es ist niemandes Schuld, das weißt du genau." Arendyn schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf. "Nein. Wäre ich ausnahmsweise pünktlich gewesen..." "Dann wärst du immer noch zu spät gekommen! Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt, das Feuer brannte bereits seit Stunden." Der Gelehrte blinzelte kurz, als wäre er soeben erst aus einem Traum erwacht. "Seit... Stunden?" Der Waldläufer nickte bitter, ihm war der düstere Gedanke, welcher seinen Freund nun ebenfalls beschlich wie eine unheilbare Krankheit, schon längst gekommen, Entsetzen und Unglaube spiegelte sich in den vom Weinen geröteten Augen, dann schüttelte der Hexenmeister entschieden den Kopf, wobei sein langes, kastanienbraunes Haar wie aufgebrachte Wellen um seine Schultern wirbelten. "Nein, das... Das hätte sie nie getan!" Sinderas schwieg, doch sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. "Ja, Kherwen hat mit Feuermagie herumexperimentiert... Aber sie wäre doch nie in der Lage gewesen, ein derart mächtiges magisches Feuer zu erschaffen!" Der Waldläufer legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn traurig, wie er auch diesmal verzweifelt versuchte, das Offensichtliche zu verdrängen, wie er es schon bei seiner Ankunft an den Trümmern seines Heims getan hatte. "Sie hat nie getestet, wie stark es sein könnte, nicht wahr?" Zorn flammte in Arendyns Augen angesichts der eindeutigen Anschuldigung auf, er öffnete den Mund, doch als sein Blick auf den seines Gegenübers traf und er all das Mitgefühl und die Trauer in ihnen erblickte, verrauchte seine Wut augenblicklich und hinterließ nur eine alles erstickende Leere, welche ihm die Kehle zuschnürte und jedes Wort des Protests verstummen ließ, bevor es seine Lippen verlassen hatte. Der Gelehrte schloss den Mund wieder und richtete den leiderfüllten Blick beschämt angesichts seiner Ungerechtigkeit gegenüber seinem besten Freund, welcher ihn nach dieser schicksalshaften Nacht schließlich zu sich geholt hatte und sich nun bereits seit Stunden mühevoll um ihn kümmerte. "Verzeih," murmelte er tonlos und blickte auf, als er erneut kräftige Finger auf seiner Schulter spürte. "Du kannst nichts dafür." Matt nickte der Hexenmeister, als er das aufmunternde Lächeln und die Worte seines Freundes vernahm, dann räusperte er sich, um Heiserkeit und Trauer aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. "Ich glaube, wir sollten etwas schlafen." Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Waldläufers ab, hatte dieser doch die ganze Nacht an seiner Seite verbracht. Einige Stunden später starrte Arendyn gedankenverloren an die weiß getünchte Decke, welche sich über das Schlafzimmer Sinderas´ spannte und lauschte schlaflos den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen des Waldläufers, nach außen hin unbewegt, doch in ihm wirbelten die Gedanken umher, wie ein in Sturm geratenes Schiff im Mahlstrom. Er vermochte einfach nicht die Worte seines langjährigen Freundes zu verdrängen, denn zu seinem Bedauern waren sie ebenso wahr, wie der Verlust seiner Familie: Kherwen zeigte schon immer ein Talent für Feuermagie, hatte sich jedoch gegen eine Ausbildung entschieden, um den Laden ihres Vaters weiterzuführen. Doch sie hatte immer wieder mit der Magie experimentiert, sei es, um die Kochstelle zu entzünden oder die Flamme einer Kerze zu entfachen. Ja, manchmal waren ihre Versuche misslungen und sie hatte hier und dort einige Brandlöcher in ihrer Wohnung hinterlassen, doch keines größer als seine Hand. Bis heute, flüsterte eine erbarmungslose Stimme in seinem Inneren. Gequält schloss der Gelehrte einen Herzschlag lang die Augen, dann setzte er sich auf, warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den schlafenden Elfen neben ihm und erhob sich. Er brauchte Gewissheit. Trümmer der Vergangenheit Leise knirschten Stein- und Glassplitter unter seinen von der Asche gräulich verfärbten Stiefeln, als er sich langsam einen Weg durch die noch immer rauchenden, teils schwelenden Ruinen seiner Vergangenheit bahnte, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach etwas, das ihn den furchtbaren Gedanken, welchen Sinderas in seinen Kopf gepflanzt hatte, anzweifeln ließ, einem Hinweis, einem Anhaltspunkt... Er spürte, wie ihm heiße Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als sein Blick auf die in der Morgensonne glimmenden Überreste des Küchentisches fiel und die noch so unerträglich lebendige Erinnerung an den gestrigen Morgen, diesem letzten gemeinsamen Morgen, in ihm aufwallte; Laynas glockenhelles Lachen klang in seinen Ohren, er spürte Kherwens zarte Haut an seinen Lippen, roch den unverwechselbaren Duft ihres seidigen Haares... Zornig schüttelte er den Kopf, wie um die schmerzvollen Gedanken zu vertreiben, fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die feuchten Augen und holte tief Luft, bevor er sich wieder seiner Suche widmete. Fürs Trauern würde er noch sein gesamtes Leben lang Zeit haben, doch diese Suche war zu wichtig, um nicht sorgfältig zu sein. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kämpfte er sich durch herabgestürzte Dachbalken, abgebröckeltes Gestein und die schwelenden Überreste von Türen und Wänden, untersuchte misstrauisch jedes winzige Detail und hob jeden Stein an, doch fanden seine vom Schieben, Anheben und Graben rissigen Hände nur Asche und Glut. Er hatte die Hoffnung schon beinahe aufgegeben, da sah er im Augenwinkel einen wohlbekannten Schimmer aufblitzen. Sofort stürzte er zum rußverschmierten Kamin, welcher großteils erhalten geblieben war und stieß angestrengt einen abgebrochenen Teil des Daches, welches ihm den Weg zu seinem Ziel versperrte, beiseite, dann sah er das Schimmern erneut. Mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Freude ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen, er streckte die Hand in das Dunkel des im Schatten liegenden Steinkamins aus und zog im Geiste bereits Layna, der Tränen der Erleichterung in den Augen standen, in die Arme, als sich seine Hand um das glänzende Kleinod schloss. Mit angehaltenem Atem zog er daran, doch glitt die zugehörige silberne Kette widerstandslos durch die heiße Asche und schwang mit einem leisen Klirren in der rauchigen Luft unter seiner Hand, welche sich unter seinem flehenden Blick zitternd öffnete, doch kaum spürte er den unerträglich schweren Stein der Gewissheit, welcher ihn würgen ließ, in seinem Magen, fühlte er, wie sich erneut Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten, doch diesmal vermochte er nicht, gegen sie anzukämpfen. Mit einem heiseren Schluchzen brach er einfach an Ort und Stelle in die Knie, klammerte die blassen, schlanken Finger um sein Fundstück, bis sie taub wurden und spürte kaum, wie sich das heiße Metall in seine Handflächen brannte. Er konnte nicht atmen, konnte nicht loslassen; konnte nur von stummem Schluchzen geschüttelt gekrümmt dasitzen und zusehen, wie seine Tränen in die heiße Asche fielen, wo sie an Ort und Stelle in der gierigen Hitze versickerten, in den Trümmern seines Lebens. Pakt des Untergangs "Ich... lasse dich dann jetzt allein..." Als seine Finger das kühle Metall der Klinke berührten wandte Sinderas sich noch ein letztes Mal um, besorgt musterte er den Blutelfen, welcher in sich zusammengesunken am Tisch saß und blicklos auf dessen Platte starrte; er war so erleichtert gewesen, als Arendyn wieder ein wenig Teilnahme zeigte, doch seitdem er sich in die rauchende Ruine des Unfallortes geschlichen hatte, war kein Wort mehr über seine Lippen gekommen. Er saß nur dort, Tag und Nacht, schlaflos, starrte auf die hölzerne Maserung und ganz gleich ob der Waldläufer lachte, flehte oder schrie, er blieb stumm. Sinderas hatte den tragischen Vorfall gemeldet und sich solange er konnte freigenommen, doch nun musste er nach Silbermond zurückkehren, denn die Waldläufer an der Todesschneise brauchten ihre Kämpfer. Er lächelte aufmunternd und nickte dem Gelehrten zum Abschied zu, was dieser in keiner Weise zur Kenntnis zu nehmen schien, dann drückte er die Klinke hinab und verließ das Haus, trat in das lebenspendende Sonnenlicht, welches seinem Haar einen goldenen Glanz verlieh und sein Gesicht wärmte. "Ich bin spätestens bei der Dämmerung zurück." Er wollte schon die Tür zufallen lassen, als er sich noch einmal umwandte, ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. "Tu bitte nichts Unüberlegtes." Erfreut stellte der Waldläufer fest, dass die zusammengesunkene Gestalt an seinem Küchentisch kaum merklich nickte, dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und lief mit ausholenden Schritten den lichtgefluteten Weg in Richtung des Flugmeisters entlang. Arendyn nickte matt. Keine Angst, mein Freund. Ich habe mir alles sehr genau überlegt. Er hob den Blick nicht, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, auch nicht, als er hörte, wie sich die Schritte des Elfen entfernten. Erst, als er sich sicher war, dass Sinders nicht mehr überraschend zurückkehren würde, erhob er sich etwas schwankend, was ihm sein Kreislauf einen Herzschlag lang mit bunten Punkten, welche vor seinen Augen tanzten, dankte, schließlich hatte er seit einer Woche weder gegessen, noch geschlafen. Kaum war er sich sicher, dass seine Beine ihn tragen würden, schritt der Gelehrte zielsicher auf das unscheinbare Schränkchen unter dem Gewürzregal zu, wenige Minuten später hatte er bereits den zerbrechlich wirkenden Mithrilschlüssel aus einem Krug, welcher laut Aufschrift getrocknete Manadisteln enthalten sollte, gezogen. Als ob ich nicht wüsste, wie sehr du dieses Kraut hasst. Mit kaum hörbaren Klicken sprang das Schloss der winzigen Kommode auf, matt lächelnd griff der Hexenmeister nach einem zierlichen Fläschchen mit tiefgrüner Farbe, entfernte vorsichtig den kunstvoll gedrehten Glaskorken und schnupperte an der klaren, dunklen Flüssigkeit, dann breitete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen des Elfen aus. Geruchslos... Sinderas hatte schon immer über den ewigen Gestank der Alchemie geflucht; einzig Gifte waren seiner Meinung nach ohne penetranten oder unangenehmen Duft. Behutsam trug Arendyn das gläserne Kleinod zum Küchentisch, wo er einige Tropfen in das Wasserglas, welches der Waldläufer stets akribisch nachgefüllt hatte, fallen ließ, dann runzelte er die Stirn und leerte den gesamten Inhalt des fragilen Gefäßes in das Getränk. Vorsichtig, um nichts von dem kostbaren Gift zu verschütten, umfasste der Blutelf das weniger kunstvoll geschliffene Glas des Bechers, trat zur Tür und warf einen prüfenden Blick aus dem angrenzenden Fenster, bevor er das Haus verließ und so unauffällig wie möglich zu den Trümmern seines Heims schritt. Dort angekommen stellte er fest, dass kein Rauch mehr von der Ruine aufstieg, selbst das magische Feuer schien in dem Chaos aus heruntergestürzten Dachstücken und Mauerwerk keine Nahrung mehr gefunden zu haben. In dem gleißenden Sonnenlicht des warmen Sommermorgens, vor dem rotgoldenen Wald, sahen die Überreste des abgebrannten Hauses so falsch aus, wie ein kunstvolles, leuchtendes Gemälde, in das ein unwissendes Kind lachend schwarze Farbe geschmiert hatte. Selbst als er hörte, wie Glas- und Steinsplitter unter seinen Stiefeln knirschten, als er sah, wie bei jedem Schritt kleine Aschewolken in die Luft stoben, kam ihm alles noch unwirklich vor, wie ein Traum, aus dem man trotz aller Anstrengung nicht zu erwachen vermag, eine finstere Illusion, welche vom fröhlichen Zwitschern der Vögel noch mehr verzerrt wurde. Tu bitte nichts Unüberlegtes, echote Sinderas besorgte Stimme in seinem Kopf. Arendyn hob den Kopf und stellte verblüfft fest, dass seine gedankenverlorenen Schritte ihn direkt vor den rußgeschwärzten Kamin geführt hatten. Zaghaft streckte er die Hand aus, in der Hoffnung, doch noch zu erwachen, festzustellen, dass er von einem Alptraum schweißgebadet neben der friedlich schlafenden Kherwen lag, doch im selben Moment, in dem seine Fingerspitzen den kalten Stein berührten, zerplatzte auch diese letzte Seifenblase und schleuderte ihn gewaltsam zurück in die qualvolle Wirklichkeit, ließ alles Traumwandlerische und Unwirkliche der Szene verschwinden und die schmerzvolle Wahrheit sich auf ihn stürzen, so plötzlich, dass es ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Kraftlos sackte der Gelehrte in sich zusammen, sodass er mit dem Rücken an der flammengeschwärzten Außenwand des Kamins lehnte, um ihn herum ein Meer aus Asche, in dem die einzigsten Inseln aus rußgeschwärzten, gezackten Felsen bestanden. Das ist also mein Leben... Wehmütig blickte Arendyn in den wolkenlosen Himmel, lauschte den Klängen des nahen Waldes und spürte, dass alle Schönheit Azeroths ihm keinen Trost spenden würde, dass nichts auf der Welt den Scherbenhaufen, in den sich sein Herz verwandelt hatte, je wieder zusammenfügen könnte. Jeder Schritt in diesem verfluchten Leben würde ihn von nun auf eine dieser Scherben treten lassen und egal, wohin er seine Schritte lenkte, so würde er eine Spur aus Blut und Schmerz hinterlassen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Kelch, den er immer noch in der rußfreien Hand hielt, auf die tödliche Flüssigkeit, auf deren klarer, wasserblauer Oberfläche sich glitzernd das Licht der Sonne spiegelte wie auf einem kostbaren Kristall. Lächelnd hob er das Glas vor das blasse Gesicht und stellte fest, dass die Trümmer dort hindurch betrachtet um einiges angenehmer aussahen. Kherwen... Layna... Ihr müsst nicht mehr lange auf mich warten. "Auf dass du mir nie wieder Schmerz bereiten wirst, du grausame Welt." Mit diesen Worten hob der Elf den Kelch, um sich selbst zuzuprosten, dann führte er das kühle Glas an den Mund, wo es, kurz bevor das todbringende Getränk seine Lippen benetzte, zersprang. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen starrte der Hexenmeister entsetzt auf seine leere Hand, an der sich dort, wo ein Glassplitter in seine Haut geschnitten hatte, gemächlich ein dünner Blutfaden seinen Weg den Arm des Blutelfen hinab bahnte. Ein amüsiertes Lachen, welches ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken, doch dann kochte glühender Zorn in ihm hoch. Wer wagt es, mein Leid auf dieser Welt zu verlängern?! Er richtete sich auf und spähte um den Kamin herum, um den Aufenthaltsort des Spaßvogels zu entdecken, als ihm plötzlich ein harter Schlag in den Rücken die Luft aus den Lungen drückte und ihn gegen den harten, rußigen Stein prallen ließ. Sobald er wieder klar sehen konnte, drehte sich Arendyn mühevoll auf den Rücken, nur um sogleich erschrocken und in Erwartung weiterer Schmerzen die Augen zusammenzukneifen, denn nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm hockte ein in eine Robe aus dunklem Stoff gekleideter Verlassener und musterte ihn prüfend. "Willst du dich nicht wehren? Oder weglaufen?" Zögerlich öffnete der Gelehrte die smaragdgrünen Augen und ließ die Arme, welcher er zuvor schützend vor den Kopf gehoben hatte, sinken. "Nein." Überrascht über den gleichgültigen, furchtlosen Ton seiner Stimme, beobachtete er, wie der Untote nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. "Und weshalb nicht, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf?" Der Hexenmeister erschauderte, denn jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass die grausam verzerrte Stimme seines Gegenübers wirklich direkt aus dem Totenreich zu ihm zu sprechen schien, trotzdem schlich sich kein Zittern in seine Stimme, als er antwortete: "Weil mich nichts mehr an diese Welt bindet." Er breitete die Arme aus, sodass sein Körper nun gänzlich ungeschützt war. "Also tötet mich, wenn es euch beliebt." Verwundert beobachtete er, wie sich die Stirn des Verlassenen glättete und ein verschlagenes Lächeln auf seine Züge trat. "Das werde ich nicht." Der Untote richtete sich wieder auf, betrachtete ihn wie ein Forscher ein Versuchskaninchen und nickte zufrieden. "Ich habe zufällig gesehen, was vor einigen Tagen hier geschehen ist, und kann mir vorstellen, dass du nach diesem schrecklichen Verlust aus dem Leben scheiden möchtest... Doch wäre es zu schade, diese ungerechte Welt ungestraft zu verlassen, nicht wahr?" Verwirrt blickte der Gelehrte zu dem Verlassenen auf, doch dieser lachte nur bei seinem Anblick, ein kaltes, berechnendes Lachen. "Ich biete dir die Gelegenheit, dich an dieser Welt zu rächen, Elflein." Nun war es an dem Hexenmeister, die Stirn in Falten zu legen. "Was soll das für eine Rache sein? Und was ist die Gegenleistung?" Das unheilvolle Grinsen seines Gegenübers zog sich noch etwas in die Breite. "Erfüllende Rache. Und es wird auch meine Rache sein, deshalb schuldest du mir nichts." Der Untote streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, ob um ihm aufzuhelfen, oder den Pakt zu besiegeln, wusste der Gelehrte nicht. "Wie hört sich das für dich an?" "Ausreichend," antwortete Arendyn und ergriff die knochige Hand. Der Anfang vom Ende Mit einem letzten Strich seiner mittlerweile geübten Finger über die angenehm kühlen Saiten der Laute ließ der Blutelf das Trinklied, welches er soeben zum besten gegeben hatte, verklingen, woraufhin die Taverne wieder vom Gröhlen der Gäste, Größtenteils Orcs, welche die von Trunkenheit grausam verzerrten Zeilen nun ohne ihn weitersponnen, erfüllt war. Er kurierte seinen Durst und seine trockene Kehle mit dem Rest des Krug Biers, den ihm eine der Bardamen zu Beginn seiner Vorstellung gebracht hatte, erhob sich, schulterte das mittlerweile recht abgegriffene Instrument an dem eigens dafür vorgesehenen Lederriemen und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als er sich mühsam an den Tischen voller Trunkenbolde und den Grüppchen Feiernder vorbeigeschlängelt hatte und sich gerade an der Theke vorbei zum Ausgang drücken wollte, spürte er auf einmal eine bärengroße Pranke auf seiner Schulter, deren brüderliches Klopfen den doch recht schmächtigen Elf beinahe in die Knie gehen ließ. "Arendyn," übertönte die dröhnende Stimme des ebenfalls orcischen Gastwirts über den allgegenwärtigen Lärm. "Du kommst doch nächsten Mittwoch wieder vorbei? Du füllst die Herzen meiner Kunden wie üblich mit Freude." Der Barde grinste wissend. "Und deine Taschen mit Gold, nicht wahr?" Nachdem er dem grünhäutigen Schankwirt seine Rückkehr mehrmals versichert hatte, entließ dieser den Elfen endlich ins Freie, wo dieser gierig die frische, rauchfreie Luft in seine Lungen sog und wenige Sekunden halbblind in das grelle Sonnenlicht des Brachlands blinzelte, bevor seine Augen sich an den Unterschied gewöhnt hatten. Dann trat der ehemalige Hexenmeister auf die staubige Straße des Wegekreuzes und lenkte seine Schritte vorbei an endlosen Handelskaravanen, riesenhaften, von ächzenden Kodes gezogenen Wägen voller Holz aus dem Eschental und tausenden bunten Ständen, an denen jedes Volk der Horde vertreten war und die schillerndsten bis abstraktesten Waren feilbot, in Richtung des südlichen Ausgangs. Dort angekommen ließ sich der Blutelf auf einem Baumstumpf nieder und kramte das Abschiedsgeschenk des Gastwirts, einen in appetitlichem Rot glänzenden Apfel, hervor und verspeiste dieses genüsslich, während seine smaragdgrünen Augen suchend auf die geschäftig überfüllte Straße gerichtet waren, denn heute war er weder zum Spaß, noch zur Übung hier: Heute würde er den ersten Schritt in die Richtung seiner Rache tun. "Welche Rache könnte gerechter sein als die, andere den gleichen Schmerz erleiden zu lassen? Aber lass uns mit Etwas einfachem anfangen..." Ein unheilvolles Funkeln trat in die Augen des Verlassenen. "Vor einiger Zeit ist mir ein kleines Versuchskaninchen entlaufen. Finde sie und zeig ihr, dass die Welt außerhalb meiner Mauern weit grausamer ist als alles, was ich ihr je antun könnte. Sorg dafür, dass sie dir ihr Herz zu Füßen legt..." Die Lippen des Untoten kräuselten sich zu einem dämonischen Grinsen. "Und dann zertritt es vor ihren in ungläubigem Entsetzen geweiteten Augen!" Das kalte, verzerrte Lachen des Hexers hallte tausendfach von den grob behauenen Steinwänden wieder und ließ ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. "Von heute an wirst du kein Hexenmeister mehr sein, vergiss all deine Beschwörungen und Dämonen! Ab heute wirst du in eine andere Rolle schlüpfen und sie wird dir wie eine Haut werden... Also perfektioniere sie!" Und genau das hatte er getan. Folgsam wie ein lobsuchender Welpe hatte er sich nicht nur neue Kleider zugelegt, lose geschnürte Bukaniershemden und anderes, was er zuvor nie zu tragen erwogen hatte, seine Kenntnisse über das Spiel auf der Laute aufgefrischt und einige Lieder gelernt, sondern sich auch eine Figur erdacht, in deren Rolle er mittlerweile so mühelos schlüpfte, wie andere in ein paar Stiefel. Einen Monat lang hatte Sraa, so war der Name des Verlassenen, ihn probeweise ein anderes Leben leben lassen, bis er in endlich von seiner Tauglichkeit überzeugt hatte und dieser ihm verriet, wo er sein erstes Opfer treffen sollte. "Sita-Elfenz, sains hiaaaaa!" Das heisere Brüllen einer winkenden Trollin ließ ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen aufschrecken, er folgte dem Blick der Blauhäutigen, bis seine smaragdgrünen Augen das hagere Gesicht einer beinahe kränklich blassen Elfe mit langem, weißblondem Haar fanden, welche sich unsicher nach der Ruferin umsah. Er warf das Kerngehäuse des Apfels fort, wischte seine Finger an dem abgegriffenen Leder seiner Gürteltasche sauber, atmete tief durch und erhob sich, dann setzte er das gewinnende Lächeln auf, welches er in den vergangenen Wochen bis zur Perfektion an den jungen Blutelfen in den Tavernen Silbermonds geübt hatte und lief mit federnden Schritten auf sein erstes Opfer zu. Das Dunkel in Dir Mit einem leisen Platschen durchbrach die Sohle seines Stiefels die Oberfläche der grünlichen Flüssigkeit, in der er an den tiefsten Stellen teilweise bis zu den Knien versank, und verscheuchte mit dem unüblichen Geräusch, welches sich zu dem stetigen Tropfen der scheinbar undichten Decke gesellte, eine haarige Spinne von der Größe eines kleinen Hundes. Mit zornig klackernden Beißzangen flüchtete sich das riesenhafte Insekt tiefer in die Schatten und das Gewirr der Abwasserkanäle, während der Urheber des ungewohnten Lärms sichtlich verstimmt weiterstapfte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was alles in diesem grünen Schleim herumschwamm oder woraus er genau bestand... Das einzige, dessen er sich in diesem Moment sicher war, war, dass er seine neuen Lederstiefel auf der Stelle entsorgen würde, sollte er dieses Tunnelllabyrinth jemals wieder lebendig verlassen. Als er zu seinem Unmut feststellen musste, dass die Schnürung seines Schuhwerks sich langsam, aber sicher aufzulösen schien, fühlte er sich stark versucht, einfach umzukehren und hätte es vielleicht auch getan, hätte er nicht in just diesem Augenblick den Gang, welchen Sraa ihm beschrieben hatte, erblickt. Sichtlich erleichtert überbrückte er watend die letzten Meter, welche ihn noch von diesem trennten, ehe er den steinernen Absatz erklomm, welcher diesen Tunnel von den den anderen trennte und ihn zu dem höher gelegenen Teil der Abwasserkanäle führte, woraufhin er das erste Mal seit gefühlten Stunden seine schmerzenden Füße auf kühlen, lediglich feuchten Stein stellte, denn hier wand sich nur in der Mitte es runden Steintunnels ein schmales Rinnsal der stinkenden Brühe durch den unterirdischen Irrgarten. Hier schien sein Weg ein baldiges Ende zu nehmen, denn kaum war er um die erste Windung des Ganges gebogen, erblickte er den flackernden, unsteten Feuerschein einer Fackel, in seinen Augen, welche sich während des unappetitlichen Gewaltmarsches an das dämmrige Zwielicht der Kanäle gewöhnt hatten, einen Moment lang scheinbar unerträglich grell. Kurz hielt er inne, die Augen zusammengekniffen und angestrengt blinzelnd, zögernd, zweifelte an der Richtigkeit seiner Aufgabe, welche ihn dort, im tanzenden Schein der Fackel erwarten würde, doch nur einen Herzschlag später verbannte ein Aufblitzen der Erinnerung an die vergangenen Monate diese unwohlen Gedanken mit einem ernergischen Kopfschütteln aus seinem Geist. Erfüllt, gestärkt und ermutigt durch den Gedanken an seine nahende Rache setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und trat mit festen Schritten und entschlossenem Blick auf die Gestalt zu, welche zusammengekrümmt, nicht weit von der einzigen Lichtquelle in diesem Labyrinth der Dunkelheit, an der kalten Steinwand des Tunnel kauerte, als ihn schließlich das leise Geräusch seiner Absätze verriet, hob sie ruckartig den Kopf, ungläubig weiteten sich die eisblau leuchtenden Augen, als er näher trat, in den flackernden Schein der Fackel. "Arendyn?" Kálas Stimme war heiser und rau, kaum mehr als ein entgeistertes Krächzen in der trockenen Kehle des Lichberührten, den der Barde nun prüfend musterte: Das blasse, kantige Gesicht war sowohl Blut- als auch Schmutzverkrustet, wahrscheinlich noch von der Entführung und der Tatsache, dass sein neuer Meister den Elfen, so wie er ihn einschätzte, achtlos hatte in dem nicht allzu sauberen Gang liegen lassen, wenn ihn das Interesse verloren hatte; dem Rest der sichtbaren Haut, seiner Kleidung und den Verbänden, welche unter dieser stellenweise herauslugten, war es nicht anders ergangen. Die moosgrüne, mit goldenen Borten verzierte Robe des Elfen war zerrissen, das lange, weißblonde Haar, welches im tanzenden Zwielicht des Fackelscheins silbrig schimmerte, klebte ihm in nassen Strähnen im Gesicht. Arendyn verzog das Gesicht, als ihm auffiel, woher die einzige Feuchtigkeit weit und breit hier unten stammte: Von der grünlichen Suppe, welche durch die Kanäle schwappte. Damit wäre dann wohl geklärt, womit mein neuer Herr sich die Langeweile vertrieben hat... Mit einem wütenden Knurren zerrte Kálas an seinen klirrenden Fesseln, welche sich, wie Arendyn erkannte, in Form von altmodischen, eisernen, aber scheinbar durchaus stabilen Ketten um seine breits reichlich wund gescheuerten Hand- und Fußgelenke schlangen. "Hättet ihr eventuell die Güte, mir zu helfen, anstatt mich anzustarren?" Der Dämonologe legte scheinbar nachdenklich den Kopf schief, ehe er diesen verneinend schüttelte. "Ehrlich gesagt... Nein. Ich habe mich eigentlich nur gewundert, wie wenige Tage in Gefangenschaft jemanden derart verunstalten können." Zornig krallte der Lichberührte die Hände in die stählernden Ketten und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, welcher keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er den Blutelfen vor sich am liebsten ausführlich und recht explizit in allen ihm bekannten Sprachen beschimpft hätte, ehe er sich anscheinend eines besseren besann, so zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: "Sitarya ist vielleicht in Gefahr, also macht mich gefälligst los!" Wieder schüttelte Arendyn nur scheinbar gelangweilt den Kopf. "Seid unbesorgt, ich habe mich bereits um sie gekümmert. Sie beweint zwar noch euren Verlust, doch sie wird sicher schon bald darüber hinwegkommen." Kálas hielt in seinen sinnlosen und sichtlich schmerzhaften Befreiungsversuchen inne und musterte den Barden mit schmalen, misstrauischen Augen. "Was habt ihr vor, hn? Spielt ihr jetzt den eifersüchigen Verehrer?", knurrte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. "Denn nur, damit ihr es wisst, sobald dieser Hexer zurückkehrt, werdet ihr definitiv mit mir sterben!" Der Dämonologe lächelte nur matt ob der gezischten Drohung des Gefesselten und trat beinahe schlendernd näher. "So ungern ich euch in dieser Situation auch noch enttäusche: Das werde ich sicher nicht, nein." Mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen blickte er auf den Lichberührten hinab, als dieser kurz verwundert blinzelte, ehe sich seine Augen erneut schmälerten und sich seine angeraute Stimme beinahe zu einem Flüstern senkte. "Was wollt ihr mir damit sagen, Arendyn?" Der Barde trat noch etwas näher und ging in die Knie, bis er mit dem Gefangenen auf Augenhöhe war, mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen musterte er diesen, die zu misstrauischen Schlitzen verengten Augen, die zu einem farblosen Strich gepressten Lippen, nahm den Zorn und die widerwillige Neugier in seinen Augen wahr. "Wisst ihr," begann er im Plauderton und lächelte freundlich, als würden sie sich in einer Taverne, jeder einen Krug Bier in der Hand, gegenübersitzen und nicht gerade in den tropfenden Abwasserkanälen Unerstadts kauern, "Eigentlich seid ihr mir gar nicht so unsymphatisch." Kálas kommentierte diese Aussage nur mit einem abfälligen Schnauben, doch Arendyn fuhr unbeirrt fort: "Wir hätten uns sicherlich gut verstanden, unter anderen Umständen... aber ihr musstet mir ja in die Quere kommen." Der Dämonologe seufzte gespielt resignierend und schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre Kálas nicht viel mehr, als ein unvernünftiges Kind. "Hättet ihr einfach eure Finger von ihr gelassen, so hätte ich euch mit Freuden ziehen lassen... Aber ihr seid zu stolz, um die Konkurrenz zu scheuen, nicht wahr?" Der Lichberührte hatte mit undeutbarem Blick geschwiegen, doch als er nun den Mund öffnete, funkelten die eisblauen Iriden hasserfüllt. "Sie hat mich gewählt! Wollt ihr wirklich morden, aufgrund eures angekratzten Stolzes?" Der Barde lächelte nachsichtig, was die Wut in Kálas Augen nur noch mehr anzufachen schien. "Ich gebe zu, ich bin zutiefst gekränkt, dass sie mich einfach abgewiesen hat... Doch dies ist nicht der Grund eures Hierseins. Außerdem, wer wird denn gleich von etwas derart grausamem wie Mord sprechen?" Die Augen des Gefangenen weiteten sich einen Lidschlag lang entsetzt, ehe er sich mit einem wütenden Knurren nach vorn warf, woraufhin Arendyn, trotz der Tatsache, dass die stabilen Eisenketten den Elfen mit protestierendem Klirren wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt ruckartig zum Stillstand brachten, instinktiv zurückzuckte, erst dann merkte er, dass der plötzliche Wutausbruch wider Erwarten nicht ihm oder seinen Worten galt. "Hör auf, herumzuspielen, und beginne endlich! Du bist nicht hier, um ihn zu Tode zu langweilen." Die schneidend kalte Stimme, welche direkt aus einem lichtlosen Grab in sein Ohr gezischt zu werden schien, jagte ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken und ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken, hastig rappelte er sich auf und begrüßte den Untoten mit einem tiefen Nicken, welches schon beinahe an eine Verbeugung erinnerte, ehe er sich mit vor Nervosität zitternder Stimme zu rechtfertigen suchte: "Verzeiht, ich habe euch nicht kommen gehört. Ich dachte nur...", begann er, ehe ihn der Verlassene mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung unterbrach. "Du bist nicht zum Denken hier, also walte deines Amtes!" Mit einer gestammelten Zustimmung wandte der Elf sich wieder Kálas zu, welcher sich wieder vehement gegen seine Fesseln stemmte, während er den Hexer hasserfüllt anstarrte. "Feiger, fauliger Bastard! Ich werde dir die Eingeweide rausreißen, wenn ich hier rauskomme, und..." Die Beschimpfungen des Lichberührten fanden ein jähes Ende, als Arendyn ihm wenig liebevoll die Stiefelspitze in den Magen rammte, woraufhin Kálas mit einem erstickten Keuchen verstummte und gekrümmt zurücksank; als er sich wieder etwas aufrichtete, hatte sich ein ansehnlicher Blutfleck auf seiner Robe ausgebreitet, welcher die Erinnerungen des Barden an dessen Verwundungen bestätigte, wie dieser mit einem raschen Seitenblick auf das grinsende Gesicht des Untoten, welcher das Schauspiel amüsiert beobachtete, zufrieden feststellte. "Zügle deine Zunge, Kálas, oder ich schneide sie dir ab." Mit diesen Worten kniete der Barde sich wieder vor den Gefesselten und zog ein zierliches, jedoch gefährlich im flackernden Licht des Fackelscheins blitzendes Filetiermesser aus dem Stiefel, für das der Angesprochene nur einen verächtlichen Blick übrig hatte, ehe er sein Gegenüber in Ermangelung von Worten, da er noch immer mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nach Luft rang, hasserfüllt anfunkelte. Ohne Umschweife befreite Arendyn den Lichberührten von dessen Robe, halb schnitt, halb riss er den schützenden, schmutzbesudelten Stoff von der marmornen Haut, welche bereits von einem bunt schillernden Bluterguss und einem dicken, dank der liebevollen Behandlung mittlerweile blutdurchtränkten Verband geziert wurde, unwirsch schnitt er den rot gefärbten Leinenstoff entzwei und zog diesen zur Seite, mit einem anerkennenden Pfiff inspizierte er die klaffende Wunde, welche sich quer über den muskulösen Brustkorb zog. "Da hat jemand aber ganze Arbeit geleistet! Sieht ganz so aus, als müsste ich wirklich Acht auf euch geben, um euch nicht in ein frühes Grab zu bringen." Die Antwort war ein trotziges Aufbäumen und ein zorniges Zähnefletschen, gepaart mit vergeblichem Zerren an dem unnachgiebigen Metall der Fesseln, welche sich bei jeder dieser widerspenstigen Bewegungen tiefer in das aufgescheuerte Fleisch gruben, was Arendyn´s Mundwinkel amüsiert in die Höhe zucken ließ. "Dann wollen wir doch mal..." Mit dem zuversichtlichen Lächeln eines wohlwollenden Heilers auf den Lippen senkte er das Messer langsam auf Kálas Brustkorb, was diesen zurückweichen ließ, bis sein nun nackter Rücken an den kalten, feuchten Stein des Tunnels stieß, fest biss er die Zähne zusammen, als der Elf die Klinge mit seliger Ruhe auf seine Haut drückte; dann zog der Barde den blitzenden Stahl mit einer schnellen Bewegung in einer geraden Linie über die blasse Brust des Lichberührten, woraufhin dieser scharf die Luft durch die Zähne zog und die Hände in die eisernen Ketten krallte, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete Arendyn hochzufrieden, wie das tiefrote Blut des Gefesselten über dessen Brust rann und einen Kontrast wie zu unberührtem Schnee bildete, ehe ein ungeduldiges Geräusch hinter ihm ihn aus seinen Beobachtungen riss und er, nun mit durch die Nervosität leicht zitternden Fingern, eine weitere, blutige Linie über die Haut von Kálas Oberkörper zeichnete. Und noch eine. Und noch eine. Und noch eine... Mit der sturen, stolzen Tapferkeit, welche seinem Volk so eigen war, ertrug der Lichberührte den Schmerz der frischen Wunden, doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm schon nach dem dritten Schnitt ein gequältes Keuchen über die rissigen Lippen kam, welches kurzzeitig verstummte, als er sich zornig auf die Unterlippe biss, bis diese blutete, nur um als erstickter Aufschrei wiederzukehren, als der Barde das Messer über den klaffenden Schnitt, welcher sich zuvor durch dessen Tritt wieder geöffnet hatte, zog, was dem Untoten im Rücken seines Peinigers ein kaltes, hämisches Lachen entlockte, was der Dämonologe als Erlaubnis ansah, in seinem Tun kurz innezuhalten und sein Werk zu betrachten: Kálas Atem ging abgehackt, die Finger, noch immer in die Ketten gekrallt, entkrampften sich nur langsam. Die bleiche Brust und die gut sichtbaren Muskeln waren mit Schnitten übersäht und blutbesudelt, auch rann ein dünnes Rinnsal des Lebenssafts sein Kinn hinab, wo er die weiche Haut seiner Unterlippe im Angesicht der Schmerzen zerbissen hatte. Das hasserfüllte Funkeln in den eisblauen, schmerzerfüllten Iriden erfüllte Arendyn wider Erwarten mit tiefer Genugtuung. Anscheinend hat mein neuer Herr keine falschen Versprechungen gemacht... Mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete der Elf sein Opfer nachdenklich, auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Angriffspunkt, doch hatte der Lichberührte die kurze Verschnaufpause genutzt und war anscheinend wieder zu Atem gekommen. "Sie wird dich nie lieben, egal, was du mir antust!", fauchte er mit heiserer Stimme, was den Barden schmunzeln ließ, er streckte die Hand nach einer der silbrigen Strähnen aus, welche trotz der Behandlung der letzten Tage seidengleich über die breiten Schultern fielen und zog den Verletzten wenig sanft daran näher zu sich. "Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Kálas..." Zuversichtlich lächelte er er den zähnefletschenden Elfen an, welcher ihn feindselig anstarrte. "Ich habe schließlich einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Und glaubst du wirklich, dass sie bei dir bleibt, wenn du sie einfach vergisst?" Einen Herzschlag lang konnte er Unsicherheit, vielleicht sogar eine Spur von Erschrecken in den lichblauen Augen seines Gegenübers lesen, ehe der Hass in ihnen noch heißer und vernichtender als zuvor aufloderte und er dem Dämonologen ins Gesicht spuckte. "Niemals werde ich sie verg-", zischte Kálas störrisch, als ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht seinen Kopf herumriss und ihn verstummen ließ, warmes Blut füllte seinen Mund, ehe er es angewiedert ausspuckte, doch kaum begann der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht nachzulassen, wurde er unsanft an den Haaren gepackt und in die Höhe gerissen, bis seine Fesseln erneut schmerzhaft in die dünne Haut seiner Gelenke schnitten, kaum hatte sich seine Sicht, getrübt von Tränen des Schmerzes, welche ihm der Schlag in die Augen getrieben hatte, wieder geklärt, blickte er in das wütende Gesicht Arendyns, die Augen schmal und eine steile Zornesfalte zwischen den Brauen. "Wenn du so nett fragst, können wir dich natürlich gerne noch ein wenig weiterverschönern," zischte der Dämonologe und funkelte ihn aus smaragdfarbenen Iriden an, ehe er seinen schmerzhaften Griff abrupt löste, woraufhin die Beine des Lichberührten kraftlos einknickten und er zu Boden ging, wo er sich mit einem gepressten Keuchen ob der Belastung seiner Wunden einen Lidschlag lang zusammenkrümmte; als er, in Erwartung neuerlicher Schmerzen, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Kopf hob, musterte der Barde ihn nachdenklich wie zuvor, mit dem Unterschied, dass die leichte Unsicherheit, welche ab und an in seinem Blick aufgeflackert war, nun von dem mörderischen Funkeln des Blutdursts verdrängt worden war. Trotzig reckte der blutbefleckte Elf das verkrustete Kinn in die Höhe. "Mir kannst du keine Angst einjagen, Feigling!" Arendyn legte den Kopf auf die andere Seite, seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem unheilvollen Lächeln. "Wir werden sehen, was Sitarya sagt, wenn euer Gesicht entstellt ist... Ich glaube eure Nase ist ein wenig schief. Lasst mich das für euch korrigieren." Ehe Kálas protestieren oder etwas erwidern konnte, schoss weiß glühender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf, sein gesamtes Gesicht schien in Flammen zu stehen, welche gierig an seinen Nervenenden emporzüngelten, ihm die Sicht nahmen und die Welt schließlich in tröstlicher Dunkelheit ertrinken ließen. Gezwungen ruhig und doch bebend vor unterdrücktem Zorn wischte Arendyn sich mit dem weiten Ärmel seines schwarzen Hemdes den Speichel von der Wange, das Gesicht angeekelt verzogen, ehe er sich wieder dem Lichberührten zuwandte: Dieser hing kraftlos in seinen Ketten, das Kinn war ihm auf die Brust gesunken, das Gesicht blutverschmiert, die Nase schief und sichtbar gebrochen, wie der Barde mit düsterer Zufriedenheit feststellte, als er die bewusstlose, zusammengesunkene Gestalt betrachtete, bis ihn ein unzufriedenes Schnauben aus seinen Gedanken riss. "Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit, also verrichte dein Werk!" Der Dämonologe schluckte trocken, all die Genugtuung wich furchtsamer Nervosität, welche seine Handflächen feucht und klebrig werden ließ. "Aber... dafür müsste er bei Bewusstsein sein, also-" "Dann hol ihn gefälligst zurück, unnützer Elf!" Hastig nickte er, kniete sich zu der regungslosen Gestalt, deren blutbesudelter Brustkorb sich nur noch schwach und sporadisch hob und senkte und musterte diesen kurz in angestrengter Überlegung, ehe er erneut die Klinge zur Hand nahm. "Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust..." Das drohende Zischen, wie ein Wispern des nahenden Todes persönlich, hätte ihm vor Schreck beinahe das Messer aus der Hand fallen lassen, hatte er doch wie so oft im vergangenen Monat nicht gehört, wie sein Herr und Meister näher gekommen war und sich schließlich direkt hinter ihn gestellt hatte, um ihm mit kritischem Blick über die Schulter zu sehen, wahrscheinlich bereit, ihm bei der ersten falschen Bewegung, dem kleinsten Fehler, die Strafe mit dem Höllenfeuer, welches er sein Eigen nannte, auf den Leib zu brennen. Er atmtete zittrig aus, ehe er zögerlich nickte, da er seiner Stimme noch nicht trauen wollte, und führte den blutbenetzten Stahl an das kantige Gesicht des Lichberührten, dessen trotziger Stolz durch den Frieden der Bewusstlosigkeit ersetzt worden war, während er mit der freien Hand dessen auf die Brust gesunkenes Kinn ergriff, welches durch den vergossenen Lebenssaft seines Besitzers feucht und glitschig in seinen Fingern lag. Umsichtig und überlegt, mehr ein Künstler, welcher seine Leinwand im richtigen Winkel zu postieren versucht, denn ein kaltblütiger Folterknecht, hob er den Kopf des bewusstlosen Elfen an, woraufhin dieser mit einem leisen, beinahe röchelnden Husten einen Schwall warmen Blutes ausspuckte, welcher warm über die schlanken Finger des Barden rann, ehe er sich zu dem langsam gerinnenden Purpur, welcher den Oberkörper des Gefesselten besudelt hatte, gesellte. Arendyn verzog das Gesicht, ehe er seinen Griff festigte und die Schneide des Messers auf das geschundene Gesicht des Gefangenen drückte und diesem mit präzisen, konzentrierten Schnitten ein Muster über die linke Gesichtshälfte zeichnete, welches langsam, aber sicher die Gestalt einer verschnörkelten Rune annahm, welche, nachdem er die Klinge abgesetzt und einige geflüsterte Worte der Macht gesprochen hatte, einen knappen Herzschlag lang in grellem Felgrün, welches in dem von Fackelschein und Dunkelheit geschaffenen Zwielicht beinahe unerträglich schien, aufglühte, der beißende Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch vermischte sich mit dem Gestank der Kanäle. "Diese Rune sollte mir das Eindringen in seinen Geist erheblich erleichtern," erklärte er dem Untoten, welcher mit ungeduldigem, unzufriedenem Blick und verschränkten Armen sein Tun genaustens beobachtete, ehe der Barde sich wieder Kálas zuwandte und die Fingerspitzen vorsichtig auf das noch warme Symbol, welches durch sein hitziges Aufleuchten die Schnitte, welche es formten und den daherrührenden Blutfluss gestoppt hatte, legte, was der Bewusstlose mit einem leisen Stöhnen kommentierte. Dann schloss Arendyn die Augen, streckte seine gedanklichen Fühler nach der fremden Präsenz aus und drang unerwartet mühelos in den Geist des Lichberührten ein, ob die Rune oder dessen Ohnmacht seine Arbeit derart erleichterten, konnte er nicht sagen. Er tastete sich vorbei an Erinnerungen, Bildern und Eindrücken längst vergangener Tage und durchforstete die Seele des gefesselten Elfen, bis er schließlich auf dessen Bewusstsein stieß, welches friedlich und losgelöst von jeder Wahrnehmung in der namenlosen Dunkelheit schwebte; vorsichtig griff er nach der schlummernden Präsenz, ehe er diese mit einem Ruck zurück an ihren angestammten Platz riss, ehe er sich hastig aus dem Geist des so grausam in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeworfenen zurückzog, doch trotz seiner Eile streifte ihn noch ein kurzes Aufflackern der Schmerzen, welche sich soeben glühend wie heißer Stahl durch den geschundenen Körper des Erwachenden zogen. Der Dämonologe zog mit einem gequälten Keuchen die Finger zurück, als hätte er sie sich an dem verschlungenen Symbol, welches von nun an auf ewig das Gesicht des Gefangenen zieren würde, verbrannt, beinahe zeitgleich öffneten sich dessen Lider flatternd, die bis vor wenigen Momenten noch kraftlos in den stählernden Fesseln hängenden Hände krallten sich haltsuchend in die eisernen Ketten, als der so plötzlich über ihn einbrechende Schmerz ihm einen erstickten Aufschrei entlockte. "M...mein Gesicht..!", keuchte Kálas und kniff, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, der Pein, welche tosend durch seinen Körper peitschte, erneut zu entkommen, die Augen zusammen, woraufhin Arendyn erneut dessen Kinn packte und den Gefangenen zwang, ihn anzusehen. "Was, keine Flüche mehr? Fehlen euch etwa plötzlich die Worte?" Als der Lichberührte die spottend fröhlichen Worte vernahm, schlug er die Augen wieder auf, um sein Gegenüber aus eisblauen Iriden hasserfüllt anzufunkeln. "Ich werde dich mit deinen eigenen Eingeweiden erdrosseln!", fauchte er und stellte wütend fest, dass seine Stimme nicht viel mehr als ein kratziges Krächzen war, welches den Barden amüsiert schmunzeln ließ. "Das werdet ihr nicht, glaubt mir. Wenn ich mit euch fertig bin, werdet ihr euch an nichts von all dem hier erinnern... Und euer geliebtes Bündnis wird mich als euren Retter feiern." Einen Lidschlag lang starrte der Gefesselte ihn nur fassungslos an, ehe er trotz der Schmerzen, welche jede Bewegung seiner geschundenen Züge über sein Gesicht fließen ließen, wie siedendes Öl, bedrohlich die Zähne fletschte, doch die wilden und ausgefallenen Beschimpfungen, welche er diesem unverschämt grinsenden Elfen vor sich entgegenschleudern wollte, gingen in einem gequälten Aufschrei unter, als sein rechter Oberschenkel auf einmal in gleißenden Flammen zu stehen schien. Verwundert blickte Arendyn zu der Ursache von Kálas unerwarteter Tortur und stellte fest, dass sein neuer Herr neben ihm in die Hocke gegangen war, die knochige Linke, deren Haut sich wie rissiges Pergament über deren Gelenke spannte, auf das Bein des Elfen gesenkt und von gierig emporzüngelnden Flammen umgeben, doch währte die plötzliche Folter nur wenige Augenblicke, ehe der Untote seine vertrocknete Hand von dem verbrannten Fleisch, dessen Haut beinahe sofort rötliche Blasen zu werfen begann, nahm und sein Opfer mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen bedachte. "Fahre fort," forderte er von seinem Untergebenen, als dieser fragend und noch immer vor dem nach Atem ringenden Lichberührten kniend zu ihm aufsah. Etwas verunsichert durch das unverhoffte Eingreifen des Hexenmeisters nickte der Angesprochene zaghaft, ehe er sich wieder dem Gefesselten zuwandte, welcher ihn unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern hervor mit todbringenden Blicken bedachte. "Keine Sorge, Kálas," sprach der Barde mit ungerührter, fröhlicher Stimme, bei deren Klang er von sich selbst und der plötzlichen Freude an dem Leid Unschuldiger überrascht war, und kniff den Lichberührten in die Wangen, um dessen rissige, zerbissene Lippen zu einem grotesk anmutenden Lächeln zu zwingen. "Ihr habt noch nie besser ausgesehen." Mit diesen Worten legte er beinahe sanft die Fingerspitzen an dessen Schläfen. "Zeit, unsere Streitigkeiten beizulegen und zu vergessen - Für immer." Kálas Augen blitzten hasserfüllt und einen Moment lang befürchtete Arendyn mit einem innerlichen Seufzen über diese sinnlose Torheit, sein auflodernder Zorn würde ihm die Kraft für ein erneutes, vergebliches Aufbäumen verleihen, ehe sein Gegenüber den Blick senkte, einen Lidschlag lang meinte der Dämonologe, ein Aufflackern von betretener Scham und Bedauern in den eisblauen Iriden zu sehen, und schicksalsergeben die Augen schloss. Die versonnene Genugtuung in seinem Inneren verwandelte sich in etwas, das er nicht benennen konnte und drückte schwer auf seinen Magen, doch ignorierte er den unerwarteten Anflug von Unwohlsein und schloss nun seinerseits die Augen, ehe er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag seine mentalen Fühler nach dem Geist des anderen ausstreckte. Jetzt ist es zu spät für Reue... Da der Gefangene diesmal bei vollem Bewusstsein war, hatte er sich schon auf verbissenen Widerstand und das damit verbundene Ringen eingestellt, doch blieb dieser, wie er überrascht feststellte, als er mit unverhoffter Leichtigkeit in die Gedanken seines Gegenübers eindrang, verblüffenderweise aus. "Sitarya..." Ein wehmütiges Flüstern an seinem Ohr, nicht viel lauter als das leise Wispern des kalten Windhauchs, welcher durch die Kanäle strich, ließ den Stein in seinem Magen auf die doppelte Größe anschwellen und gab ihm zugleich eine bleiernde Gewissheit, die die nicht vorhandene Gegenwehr erklärte: Der stolze, lichberührte Blutelf hatte endlich aufgegeben. Der Barde biss sich auf die Unterlippe, verdrängte die aufkommenden Schuldgefühle in die dunkelsten Winkel seines Bewusstseins und machte sich daran, zaghaft tastend nach den Erinnerungen seines auserkorenden Opfers zu suchen, vorbei an Kálas Bewusstsein, welches so unbewegt, düster und verschlossen inmitten seiner Seele verharrte, dass er beinahe befürchtet hatte, dieser wäre erneut in eine gnädige Ohnmacht gesunken, vorbei an desses Kurzzeitgedächtnis und Wahrnehmung, bis seine geistigen Fingerspitzen endlich die Oberfläche des Bilderwaldes, welcher das Gedächtnis seines Gegenübers darstellte, streiften, und das Bild einer weitläufigen, verschneiten Ebene flüchtig vor seinen inneren Augen aufflackerte. Suchend irrte er umher, vermochte noch keine Anordnung in diesem neuen Labyrinth, welches sich so sehr von den Kanälen unterschied und ihm doch nicht ähnlicher sein könnte, zu erkennen, immer wieder prüfend mit seinen mentalen Fühlern über einzelne, vielversprechend anmutende Bilder streichend, bis er schlussendlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die er durch den Irrgarten aus Eindrücken und Farben gewandert war, auf einen Teil des Gesuchten stieß: Die schwüle Abendluft Ratschets, angereichert mit dem Salz des nahen Meers, dass er sich einen Moment lang einbildete, es auf der Zunge schmecken zu können, sog er tief durchatmend in seine Lungen, ehe er sich mit an Nervosität grenzender Zögerlichkeit hinabbeugte, um seine Lippen auf die der zierlichen, blassen Elfe zu legen, schüchtern und unschuldig... Er löste sich von der Erinnerung und begann, ein engmaschiges Netz aus Schatten zu weben, in welches er die im warmen Orange der Abenddämmerung leuchtenden Bilder sorgfältig einhüllte, ehe er sich den umstehenden widmete; diese Arbeit war ihm deutlich lieber als die ziellose Suche zuvor, sodass er schon nach kurzer Zeit einen Großteil der Erinnerungen an die jüngst aufblühende Liebe und seine Wenigkeit verhüllt hatte und soeben das letzte Netz wob, um es über die Bilder der Vergangenheit zu decken wie ein zartes Leichentuch- NEIN! Einen Herzschlag lang blitzte das Bild Sitaryas vor ihm auf, wie sie im Gasthaus des Wegekreuzes zaghaft ihre Finger auf die seinen legte, ehe es verschwamm und schließlich, gleich einer Flut aus zäher Farbe, auf ihn einstürzte, er spürte einen mentalen Schlag gegen die Brust, bevor sich die Welt einen Moment lang schwarz um ihn färbte. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug starrte er an die pilzbewuchterte, undichte Tunneldecke und spürte den feuchtkalten Steinboden des Gangs unter sich, ächzend richtete er sich auf und rieb sich stöhnend die Schläfen, als die Bewegung einen pochenden Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn erwachen ließ. "Was ist geschehen?" Der hörbar unzufriedene Klang der eisigen Stimme ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken, hastig rappelte er sich auf und ignorierte das Stechen in seinem Kopf, als Sraa ihn mit schmalen Augen, deren eisiger Blick sich direkt in seine Seele zu brennen schien, musterte, beschämt schlug er bei dem Versuch, diesen furchtlos zu erwiedern, schon nach einem Lidschlag die Augen nieder, konnte nicht stand halten. "Er... er hat mich rausgeworfen, ich habe nicht damit-" "Hast du es vollendet?" Arendyn nickte zaghaft. "Ich habe alle seine Erinnerungen verhüllt, das müsste genügen." Die bedrohliche Haltung des Verlassenen entspannte sich ein wenig, Zufriedenheit glomm in den seelenlosen Augen auf. "Gut. Wie wirst du nun mit ihm verfahren?" Der Dämonologe hob den Kopf und sah prüfend zu Kálas, welcher sich anscheinend nach seinem letzten, trotzigen Aufbäumen wieder in die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit geflüchtet hatte und erneut kraftlos und zerschlagen in seinen Fesseln hing. "Ich werde ihn nach Ratschet bringen, dann wird niemand Verdacht schöpfen." Der Untote nickte. "Dann solltest du dich beeilen. Er sieht nicht gut aus." Eine Handbewegung seines Meisters genügte, um die Fesseln des Lichberührten zu lösen, woraufhin diese klirrend zu Boden fielen und ihr Gefangener, nicht länger von unnachgiebigem Metall aufrecht gehalten, langsam zur Seite kippte und schließlich regungslos liegen blieb. Doch der Barde stand immer noch untätig in dem grünlichen Rinnsal, welches sich durch die erhöhten Kanäle wand und blickte seinen Herrn unschlüssig, beinahe verlegen, an. "Was?", fuhr er den Elfen gereizt an, welcher zwar ob des ruppigen Tons zusammenzuckte, sich jedoch zu seinem Missfallen noch immer nicht rührte, sondern ihm nun auch noch hilfesuchende Blicke zuwarf. "Nun, er ist größer als ich und wohl auch recht schwer, also dachte ich, ihr-" "Was dachtest du? Dass ich ihn dir bis nach Ratschet schleppe?!" Der Blutelf schluckte trocken und schien unter dem bohrenden Blick des vor Empörung bebenden Untoten sichtlich zu schrumpfen. "Nicht unbedingt..." "Dann beweg dich endlich!" Mit einem hastigen Nicken wandte der Barde sich endlich wie gewünscht dem bewusstlosen Kálas zu, ächzend hiefte er diesen auf seine Schultern und stapfte, unter dem Gewicht des Größeren schwankend, zurück in die Dunkelheit der Tunnel, nur begleitet von seinem eigenen, leisen Fluchen, dem prüfenden Blick des Untoten, welcher ihm folgte, bis er um eine Windung bog und somit aus dessen Blickfeld verschwand, und dem sich mit jedem Schritt, welcher er unter seiner reglosen Last tat, steigernden Schmerz in seinem Rücken... Geschichte noch in Arbeit! Kategorie:Geschichten